Moo King
The Moo King is the final boss the player faces in the game Mega Mash. It appears in level twenty, the last level of the game. The player's goal is to have the Moo King fall onto an area of quicksand in order to defeat it. Appearances The Moo King takes on three forms, one for each game within Mega Mash. Carrot Story Here, the Moo King looks like a parody of the Mario villian, Bowser. It looks very big and strong with a red colour and also has a nose ring. There are a few dark red spots on its back, on its horns, and a fireball floating on its head and tail. The Moo King has a big fat belly and a little flush in its cheeks. Smash In the Smash zone, it is big and resembles a head. Below, its body has a cloud-like appearance. The Moo King in this phase has a big mouth, light coloured eyes, and purple cheeks, as well as horns on the top sides of his head. The Moo King appears 2D in this form, as its body has a shadow which can be seen behind it. Ninja In Ninja, The Moo King now takes on the appearance of a giant samurai-like robot, known as the Trans-Mech_Samurai. It is coloured in shades of blue. Attacks The Moo King can attack the characters by: *'Shooting fireballs' - These fireballs can cross special walls, turn into fireball blocks and destroy tetris blocks on contact. By pressing , the player can more easily evade the fireball attacks. *'Shooting electric balls ' - These balls are white in colour and are fired out of the Moo King's mouth in its second phase. They disappear once they hit a wall. These balls become small green spheres that are fired out of a bigger green sphere between the Moo King's horns in its third phase. *'Electricity' - The Moo King is only capable of doing this in the Smash area. It will make a line of electricity between its two horns that can harm the Faceball if it runs into it. *'Bullets '- This is done in the Ninja area and is two red circles that can injure Takeshi. Battle First phase At the start of the level, the player can see the Moo King below in its Carrot Story appearance, periodically shooting fireballs. Fluffykins is locked in a small area with quicksand and a button. When the button is pressed, a part of the quicksand on the left is transformed into a section of Nitrometris. The floor in that the Moo King is on then transformed into tetris blocks. To proceed on to the next stage, the player's objective is to have the Moo King fall into the Smash stage. To do this, the tetris blocks need to be strategically placed so that a complete line of blocks lines up with the blocks the Moo King stands on. While doing this, the player also has to dodge its fireball attacks. This will eliminate the platform it stands on and causes it to fall into the Smash stage, allowing the player to move on. Second phase In the Smash area, the Moo King becomes a bull like monster. The player now needs to destroy all the visible blocks below with the faceball. Here, the player can pass through the Moo King's 2D appearance, but have to dodge the attacks the come while smashing blocks. After smashing with the ball several times, the player will see the Moo King prepare to attack, first with electricity, then with electric bullets, which alternate each time. In this case, the faceball now needs to move into the upper area with the paddle supporting it. This prevents the ball from moving downward while the Moo King attacks. When all smash blocks are destroyed, the Moo King will now fall out of the Smash stage and into the Ninja area, where the third and final phase commences. Third phase After exiting the Smash zone, the player enters the Ninja area. Before entering the area, however, the player can stay in a "safe" zone before preparing the final attack. The second form of the Moo King changes greatly in appearance, and is known as the "Trans-Mech_Samurai'Ending': ". With the Ninja, the player must be quick to throw ninja stars at two switches in the area. While doing so, the player must also be wary of the boss' attack of bullets, as well as a large rotating chain in the middle of the place. Once both ninja stars successfully activate the switch at the same time, an area of the platform below will turn into the spaceship zone. If the Trans-Mech_Samurai was atop of that particular platform, it will fall through that area and land onto an area of quicksand in the Carrot Story world. Beta elements Mega Mash - Moo King front view.jpg|The scrapped front view of Moo King from Jay D. Smith's Instagram. Notes Category:Bosses Category:Mega Mash Category:Villains